Tire Org (Wild Force)
Tire Org is (as his name applies) an Tire themed Org, who can turn into a giant wheel and ride with a great speed. He appears as the main antagonist of the episode "Ancient Awakening". Biography Tire Org was one of the ancient Orgs that try to take over the Earth 3,000 years ago. He took the form of a tire. He first appears giveing chase to a bunch of people on motorcycles and bounce around on cars, he was stop by Jindrax and Toxica, for he didn't realize that they were Duke Orgs. The Yellow, Black and Blue Rangers confronts the Org, but the Org was too powerful, he was about to make a beat down on them until he was stop by Jindrax and was order to kidnapped Princess Shayla. he confronts her along with the Red and White Rangers, the White Ranger try to fight the Org, but the Org was able to over power her and throws her off to the side, allowing him to take Princess Shayla hostage, the Red and Pink Rangers morphed and give chase with the Org (along with the Yellow, Black and Blue Rangers), but he was too fast and manages to out run the Rangers, but it didn't last too long as the Rangers had gain a new vehicle called the Savage Cycles. Tire Org try to slow them down by jumping on rocks to hinder them, but it was not enough, the White Ranger was able to get on top of the Org and slowed him down, they destroyed him with the Savage Cycles' Savage Strike attack, freeing the Princess, Toixica enlarge Tire Org and the Rangers summon the Wildzords to form the Wild Force Megazord, they try to use the Shark Surge and Tiger Furry Attack, but it had no effect on the Org, the Org made a beat down on the Megazord. But then a new Wildzord called the Elephant Wildzord came to the rescue and head butted the Org, the Elephant Wildzord combinded with the Wild Force Megazord and formed one of the first Megazord combinations, the Wild Force Megazord: Sword and Shield Mode, Tire Org wasn't finish yet and tryed to fight back, but he was no match for the Megazord and is completely beated down by the Megazord's new found power. Tire Org was destroyed once and for all by the Wild Force Megazord: Sword and Shield Mode's Pachyderm Crusher Attack. Onikage used an illusion of Tire Org appearing in the city to draw out the Rangers. Later on, Tire Org was later brought back as a spirit by Onikage in the Org Spirit World, but was defeated by Pegas Megazord. Personality Tire Org has simiral personality like other Orgs, the rangers battle before. He is boastful, chaotic, arrogant, stubborn, cunning, unpredictable and won't stop at all at his mission. But he is also different. Unlike other Orgs, who prefer to use pure power, Tire Org is more intelligent, cunning, sneaky, manipulative, calculating and brilliant thief and uses cunning tricks against his enemies. He kiddnaped Shayla and used his speed to run from the rangers and nearly finished his job. He is also shown to be very attracted towards Shayla and even was taking pleasure from his job kiddnaping her. He is shown to be very serious and ready for battle. Despite his cunningness, he is just as arrogant as other Orgs and was shown to be very confident and naive, as he was finally destroyed by Rangers. But he is also very loyal to Jindrax and Toxica and is very friendly and polite with them. Powers and Abilities * Durability: '''Tire Org's body is entire rubber, as such, some attacks will just bounce off the Org. * '''Tire Transformation: '''Tire Org can turn in and out as a huge tire, in this form he can trap the victim inside the tire and can roll around in incredible speeds, fast enough to catch up to motorcycles. Arsenal * '''Tire Axes: '''Tire Org wields two tire-like axe weapons for combat. ** '''Energy Axe Launce: Tire Org can charge up his axes with pink energy and launch them at the victim, they have a bit of a homing effect. * 'Org Horns: '''Much like some of the other Orgs, Tire Org posses a set of two horns on his head, for which he can use to ram at his enemies with. Behind the scenes Portrayed * Tire Org is voiced by Derek Stephen Prince, the voice of Elgar in ''Power Rangers Turbo. Notes * Tire Org is the first Org to have two forms. * Tire Org's axe-like weapons were later repainted and wielded by the Mut-Org Takach, one of the primary antagonists of the two-part specie team up episode "Reinforcements from the Future". * Tire Org is the first Org to be faced by the Wild Force Rangers' Savage Cycles. * Tire Org is also known for being the very first Org villain to be fought by both a brand new Wildzord and Megazord combination (a trend in ''Wild Force Power Rangers ''that would continue with many other Orgs that will get fought later on), in his case, being the first Org to be fought by the Elephant Wildzord, as well as the Wild Force Megazord: Sword and Shield mode. See Also Category:Wild Force Category:Orgs Category:Wild Force Monsters